mellegalhuevofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El grupo troll (Complemento II)
Parte adicional de las ediciones de "El grupo troll" y "Guerra entre posers vs poopers vs/ft trolls".thumb|250px|Una hoja de cuaderno normal como todos. "MrAlgoran no traicionó a los poops hispanos. No... lejos de eso él fue un héroe que murió por la comunidad pooper. llevo a cabo su misión, los loquendos, el hitler se entera, los ataques a la wiki, calificacion: 0, todo fue parte del plan. Self-sacrifice... because that was his duty. La traición de mralgoran convertido en troll fue una maniobra para acabar con la verdadera amenaza: "Los poopers posers". La mancha de la desgracia le seguirá hasta la tumba. Las generaciones futuras recordarán a MrAlgoran como un villano, aquel que siguió los pasos de Criticalshock. En youtube, un despreciable traidor sin honor. En la wiki un monstruo que desato una catástrofe que será recordado en la historia oficial como un criminal de guerra. Y nadie jamás entendera. Eso... fue su 'final mission' y como un buen soldado, llevo a cabo la misión hasta culminarlo, el mundo nunca sabrá la verdad, todo lo que hizo lo hizo por los poops, MrAlgoran sacrificó su vida y su honor por la calidad del poop hispano. She was a real hero. She was a true patriot, información clasificada. Burn after reading. DON'T FORGET HIM". '' '' Fragmento de "El trolleo de MrAlgoran" re-escrito por GranHistoriador. Los integrantes secundarios del grupo que mayormente lo conforman usuarios wikianos que andan de trolls corrompiendo artículos como otros manifiestan su opinión en contra de los poopers posers y crearon artículos al respecto, al estar presentes durante las fechas desde marzo hasta mayo 2015, varios de éstos decidieron seguirle los pasos a MrAlgoran y a otros colaboradores y el resto cuando eran usuarios editores como GranHistoriador por ejemplo, ellos decidieron editar artículos comunes y decidieron tirarle mierda caldosa articulera con sabor a papel higiénico embarrado con heces a los poopers mayormente y calificando de "deplorable y decayente" a la generación del poop actual que los poopers de generaciones anteriores piensan arreglar xDD. MrTrollgoran (Miembro desde mayo 2015 hasta julio 2015): El pseudónimo "Trollgoran" era usado por tales usuarios anónimos (posiblemente sea uno solo o varios, las direcciones IP que marcan su ubicación son diferentes en donde más de uno lo usó) y sin embargo agregaba "Trollgoran", "Trollgoran is back", "MrTrollgoran" a las ediciones que hacía en cada artículo poniéndo esas etiquetas en "editar resumen"). Empezando desde mayo 2015 cuando Algoran regresó para darle un segundo ataque a las wikias con eso de los POOPERS POSERS. Ya que era anónimo, resultó todo un auténtico vándalo que arruinaba artículos (de las dos wikias) y jodiendo a los administradores llamando la atención de una manera villana. Los del VSTF habían intervenido desde esos meses y capaz le habrán bloqueado, quizá sea éste el que se hizo troleada a unos cuantos de ellos (sean LadyLostris, Cyanide03, Pio387 o el propio BlackZetsu). Este troll desde la comodidad del anonimato andaba causando semejantes estragos a las wikias más que Pooplover. Eso sí, el camotero lo bloqueó, igual DaMastha, de eso no hay duda alguna. Aparte de sus actividades troll, editaba artículos de poopers como también sobre la situación del poop actual para sólo andarse con insultos como lo hacía SatanJaguer en un pasado en la wikia troll, siendo uno de los colaboradores del segundo ataque a las wikias (más en la otra de los poopers retirados MorbisDefideo y Eze-neko) y siguió con su actividad hasta junio con ese pseudónimo tirándole mierda a los artículos como de generaciones, de MrAlgoran, etc. A partir de junio su actividad iba disminuyendo, quizá actualmente siga con los troleos pero no agrega "Trollgoran" o algo parecido a editar resumen o ¿quién sabe en un futuro?. GranHistoriador (Miembro desde mayo - noviembre 2015): El editor esencial de fantasiosos artículos por excelencia, "La terrible tiranía de los emperadores del poop", "La verdad incómoda de los poops", "La caída" entre otros escritos son de su autoría como otros que colaboró como co-autor junto a otros incluyendo el mismo MrAlgoran. Éste grandioso redactor de relatos fabulosos según los demás usuarios, se había puesto en contra de MrAlgoran al inicio de manera parecida a Pooplover, y para seguir con eso crea "La terrible tiranía de los emperadores del poop" como para molestar a MrAlgoran y estar a favor de los posers ft. Slamy349, sus enemigos mortales. Lancerístico como había sido bloqueado interviene para hacerle cambiar "a manera de bien" de opinión a este grandioso usuario que al principio estaba mal del cerebro xD. Después reflexiona con el tema aunque tuvo pequeños conflictos con Lancerístico y algún que otro usuario anónimo a finales de mayo. Cuando el mayor poser llamado Slamy349 se retiró, con sarcasmos se venía al ovacionarlo cuando en realidad lo estaba despreciando. Presente en los 2 ataques posteriores a la wikia como usuario registrado (el segundo en mayo, el tercero en julio), en uno de ellos modifica algunos artículos con esa esencial maniobra historiadora fantástica que posee incluso consideró a Algoran como un héroe más que un troll cuando éste se volvió a retirar nuevamente a finales de julio en un artículo modificado llamado "El trolleo de MrAlgoran", suerte tío con aires de historiador intergaláctico bendecido por los alienígenas, de seguro debe estar preparando otro artículo histórico. Vándalo de Wikia (Miembro desde junio - setiembre 2015): Uno de los presentes con un nombre altamente peligroso, sí, tan peligroso que al sólo verlo "vandalizar" un artículo de seguro le bloquearán de una manera terrible. Bueno, eso pasó en otra wikia que le bloqueó por casi 1000 años xDDD, como eso no le importó al forro mal parido ese, se puso a editar artículos como cualquier otro usuario (al igual que Felix003 en la wikia de los retirados Ezeneco y Orbis), se rumorea según MrAlgoran como Lancerístico que es usuario de caralibro también (censura protectora de identidad activado). Después anduvo de troll como Pooplover y MaestroGoldman (cuando creó su artículo en esa wikia) al estar en contra de DarkerXTV, YeraldPoops y Luciano por ser unos brutos poseros (los dos primeros lo son, el otro es sólo un imbécil que no sabe lo que dice o escribe), después edita en la otra wikia y luego en ambas. El pendejastro recompulsivo este al ver que "Vándalo de Wikia" era muy vandálico y corrupto aparte de facineroso el nombre de usuario se cambió a "The Mogwai Retreat" pero igual sigue siendo odiado rotundamente tanto en las wikias que editó como Felix003, y eso que anda de troll en contra de los posers empezando con YeraldPoops (hasta MaestroGoldman está de acuerdo). Atestiguando el segundo y el tercer ataque en parte, por un lado intentó joder a MrAlgoran como Pooplover lo hizo, pero éste lo ignoró (ajajajajajaja, no papu, eres peor que Poopler) como por otro lado al enterarse del caso MetinPorta, tuvieron conflictos querellosos insignificantes (creyéndose lo que Algoran dijo cuando por un lado lo repudia), cosa que es un engaño algoriano para que los trolls se jodan a sí mismos, ASÍ NO SEÑORES, ¿HASTA CUÁNDO?. The_YOBNAF (Miembro desde junio - setiembre 2015): Como usuario wikiano empezó con el pie derecho al irse directamente con el corrupto artículo del poser Slamy349 borrándolo al igual que Felix003, Lancerístico, Zafion y Miracomotedenunciopapa (éste después de los anteriores). Al igual que Felix003 y GranHistoriador eran creadores articuleros, uno de ellos llamado "Frollo", es de su autoría. Antes de ponerse al lado de MrAlgoran y el resto del grupo era como un troll no tan troll independiente ya que estaba en contra de los posers y de los malos poops que si no eran ellos, eran los n00bsters o los que saben fingir ser unas reverendas mierdas como spanishpooper por ejemplo. Quizás habrá atestiguado el segundo ataque a la wikia en pleno 2015 para luego presenciar el tercero en julio como comentar sobre esto en algunos artículos corrompidos. De la guerra de ediciones, le dedicaron un artículo pero el arenoso de Camotazo lo borró, se menciona ya que el que lo hizo es usuario anónimo lel. Vaya razón tiene al decir: ''Estas wikias se están llendo a la mierda (referencias a las wikias del poop hispano desde 2011). ''Quizás también esté de editor en otras wikias aparte al igual que Vándalo de Wikia, pero se sabe que reconoce poops malos con varias visitas para empezar. Akatare (Miembro por pocos días en mayo 2015): Usuario wikiano troll como también yatetubero para sorpresa del resto: POOPER. Sólo estuvo presente un día y luego pa' fuera de manera dicha por algunos, lo gracioso es que sólo editó en el artículo de MrAlgoran y llamó la atención de algunos usuarios incluyendo ese rastrero mentecato con aires de grandeza restauradora de MrALGA, de eso no más se sabe de tal pooper ya que no volvió a aparecer como Akatare en la kiwia de poops ni dejando rastro como usuario anónimo, por eso ¿quién sabe?, si en yatetube por su canal respondió algunos comentarios pero el salame querubín parrillero no volvió a subir video alguno, es más, Akatare es el "nuevo nombre de usuario" del pasado SilentSadnes y por lo tanto debió, al igual que Pooplover o Pepitoluguillo, haber sido testigo de la guerra entre poopers vs trolls. Felix003 (Miembro desde mayo 15' - presente): Un usuario editor wikiano como cualquier otro, un sujeto que solía odiar a los trolls, aunque él se las dé de troll también. Apareció editando en la wikia considerada tierra de nadie ya que los administradores se han largado desde hace buen tiempo entre febrero y marzo del 2015. Como él colaboraba aportando complementos a los artículos faltos de información detallada en una de las wikias al inicio, por otro lado presencia los primeros ataques a la kiwia y a la del rey camotero en marzo cuando dejaba de editar los preciados y lujosos artículos, a él le valdría verga peluda todo esto hasta que Algoran hizo retumbar la wikia de nuevo con el artículo de los poopers posers, desde esos días trágicos y caóticos, el pendejin sabroso de Felix felixis se emputó y al ver que los artículos que hizo se fueron por el tacho de basura en forma de excusado echado a perder por los trolls del grupo A.L.I.A.S. y los trolls independientes, decidió unirse a ellos y colaborando en contra de los administradores y de los POSERS. Actualmente tuvo conflictos con MetinPorta y Maestro Goldman por las causas de que uno es un poser (según Algoran en broma, Pooplover y varios espectadores usuarios) y el otro un troll enfermo algoriano que se toma en serio el poop, pero se sabe que están bromeando, eso es notorio xD. Miracomotedenunciopapa (Miembro wikiano desde julio hasta su ausencia): Aparte de tener su propia wikia para gracia del resto con el mismo nombre anda como perro buscando su preciado y jugoso hueso en las de poops hispanos desde julio 2015, con un dialecto majaderoso vulgarístico llamativo rimbombante salido de los territorios taringerianos extranjeros extrauniversales, éste pendejillo pibe loco andaba llamando la atención comentando artículos y en uno que era el del retirado Slamy349 arremetió con las taringosas palabras de mira como te denuncio papá, despedite de tu cuenta entre otras llamando lincescamente la atención de manera barata y fácil. Vino un troll wikiano que sería Zafion (anónimamente) y le dejó un pequeño y grandioso mensaje para nada ofensivo en su página de discusión. Luego de andar jodiendo el artículo del poser rey autoritario de Slamy349/LeoSlamus unas tres veces de lo que Felix003, THE_YOBNAF y Lancerístico (como anónimo) acordaron modificar el artículo a manera de revelar lo malo y mediocre que resultó el mejor poser más conocido y odiado para que lo arruine este mequetrefe chupamedias manuelero soplavergas. Últimamente se le atribuye los ataques de tal dirección ip detectado: cientooshentayuno y otro que es 18166157199 durante algunos días por su dialecto taringeriano (quizá sea otro wey contagiado con ese lincesco síndrome internetero), una más y denunciado lince papu troesmático narniano. NinAlex/SuperPoopsNA: (Miembro desde marzo - julio 2015): Usuario wikiano anónimo como también caralibrero y yatetubero (pooper también resultó). Empezando desde las primeras reediciones del artículo de generaciones desde enero 2015, y claro, presenciando el ataque en el mes de marzo, el pendejillo latoso este crea su genial y excitante artículo como usuario anónimo (pero a manera de broma como Algoran, Lancerístico, etc). Como caralibrero era de los espectadores en los grupos del YTPH sobre estos acontecimientos. Cuando desmantelaron las verdades del poser Slamy349 ante los demás poopers gracias a MrAlgoran, decide cagarse en esa escoria mierdesca de pooper poser que ya se retiró y andaba no tanto al pendiente de estos asuntos ya que el tipo decidió organizar un collab "Collab Trueno". Después de publicarlo a los meses siguientes antes de mayo en donde el ataque por parte de MrAlgoran hacia los que consideraba poopers posers hizo que el propio usuario casi mande por el retrete su propio collab LOOL. Aparte de andarse de troll y jodiendo al poser mayor de Slamy349 como también a otros, descubrió otro collab de un pendejín descerebrado párvulo asnorante de Dostin 2015 pero fue borrado a los pocos días cortesía de Maestro Goldman. Y sí que se pasó de troll con colaborar en el segundo collab de este mequetrefe pajillero chaquetero de los cojones con un poop bien mal hecho hasta varios le siguieron la corriente, MEJOR QUE SPANISHPOOPER SEÑORES.